We're Messed Up and Dressed Up
by AustralianKonoha
Summary: Team 7, millenial style. Partying, Drugs, Costumes, Kink and Mental Illness. Adult Content, lemon and yaoi. Following Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1: Sky High

***Note: This fanfic is written by an Australian writing through the filter of Australian party culture. It's a tiny bit out of character with the partying and drug use but I tried my best to stick to their personalities.***

Chapter 1: Open 

Sasuke looked out over the city thinking deeply to himself. He pulled a joint from his pocket and lit up, as he inhaled he thought about his plans tonight and how much he wished to rather stay and home and watch netflix. As he exhaled he realised with friends like his, those alternate plans were not possible. In general he found people annoying, particularly the ones that concern themselves with himself, yet all the same he appreciated the bonds they held with him. Sasuke was quite a cold being showing little affection towards his peers and even less emotions when it came to romance. It wasn't that he wasn't interested or had dirty thoughts, he just wasn't that overt about them. Introverted if you may.

To mostly everyone around him he was just this cool, mysterious, dark, aloof male. When he lost his family at a young age everyone had no idea how to communicate with him properly anymore. They could never understand. Well almost everyone, three people had worked their way past his thick walls of personal security.

Firstly there was Kakashi who took him on when he was orphaned as a child; Sasuke had a connection with Kakashi similar to big brother relationship more so than a parent-child relationship. Kakashi also lost his family at a young age. His mother he never mentioned but his dad committed suicide when he was in his late childhood. Sasuke and Kakashi found comfort in finding someone who understood the pain and trauma that comes along with such loss. Kakashi was from the generation above Sasuke so he took Sasuke into his house and took care of him. Being so depressed, Kakashi was also not the affectionate type and found his vice in erotica novels. Sasuke didn't really open up to Kakashi either but he silently yet deeply appreciated the company and support.

Next there was Sakura and Naruto. These two had been Sasukes friends since childhood. Sakura was a nurturing soul while Naruto was a ball of unruly energy. These two kept Sasukes head sane as insane as they were. Sakura kept him grounded and was there for him in times where he was falling apart, she'd pick up all the pieces of his soul and piece him back together. And the temper. Sakura temper. He wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. Naruto gave him direction, whenever Sasuke started walking down a bad path Naruto would pull Sasuke back. Naruto was also an orphan but an orphan from birth. Extremely independent, yet obviously lacking some social etiquette. Sasuke despised the weird pull Naruto had on him but also found it comforting. He acted like he barely cared about them but in reality they were the two most important people on earth.

Speak of the devil and may he appear. Naruto scared the shit out of Sasuke as he suddenly plopped down next to him. "Fuck Dobe, be careful. It's high up here." Sasuke scorned. "Phhhst, you're high up here" Naruto retorted. Whenever Sasuke needed to escape to having some space or light up a doobie, he would climb up to the top of a half built skyscraper building. It was the shell or skeleton of the building and had been put on pause for a couple of months. Sitting up the top, Sasuke could look over his neighbourhood. Specifically he could looked down upon his college, the lake and the skatepark. 3 places he spent a lot of time.

"What are you doing here Teme?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke who continued staring forward over the landscape puffing on his joint, "We have class now, why you skipping?" "Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto began to go on..."Awww I bet you're sooking about your birthday party tonight aren't you? Chill Sasuke, you're coming whether you like it or not. We've got the good and everyone has already organised their costumes to come!" Sasuke then stopped Naruto with a blunt and agitated question, "Dobe, did you say costumes?"

While Sasuke sat the with a face of pure grumpiness Naruto snatched the joint and started climbing down, "Come get me Teme!" Sasuke sighed in surrender and climbed down after Naruto. When they finally reached the ground Naruto pulled a couple of brownies from his bag. "Happy Birthday!" he yelled way too enthusiastically. "I guess this makes up for the joint you just stole asshole" Sasuke said with a smirk, he knew what type of brownies these were and he was interested. He opened the little paper bag and gave one to Naruto and ate one himself. After a while Sasuke made a little observational comment "These pot brownies taste a little funny don't you think?" "Oh, haha I forgot to mention, it's not weed. These have ecstasy in them" Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke stared in shock "Fuck Dobe, I haven't done this before" "Suprise!" Naruto screamed, "let's go buy you a costume Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hot and Flushed

As they walked towards the shopping arcade Sasuke began to feel what he'd describe as Giddy. Sasuke felt quite paranoid being on an unfamiliar substance in the open daylight. Naruto was extroverted and very overt about his state of consciousness, "starting to feel good Sasuke? They says ecstasy is a love drug so maybe we can pull some affectionacy out of you for your big birthday bash. 21 ya know. I know you weren't expecting it but..." Narutos voice faded into the background of Sasukes thoughts. _"I'm not lacking in emotions. I have to many emotions. I smoke weed to subdue them now that dick head Naruto has spiked me and now I'm going have to deal with all these emotions. This is a nightmare the worst birthday ever"_

"Oi Teme... OI SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in his ear. "What do you want Naruto?" he snapped back. "It obviously hasn't quite hit you yet" Naruto replied with a smirk. Naruto led Sasuke into a stuffy little costume shop, it wasn't very busy which Sasuke was satisfied with. Sasuke then began to start feeling very hot in the face and light in the heart. A little unconscious smirk made its way across his face but as soon as he noticed it he straightened up his face instantly. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had seen the whole thing. Sasuke noticed Narutos cheeks were a little flushed also, for some reason Sasuke couldn't stop staring at his face. " _His big blue eyes, tanned skin and cute smile... HOLD UP. Wait wait wait. That is Naruto, your friend!"_

While trying to convince himself out of the drugs effects he started feeling warm in his chest as lower abdomen. " _Oh god, someone end it now."_ It's not like Sasuke hasn't had sexual thoughts about other males before, he considered himself Bisexual, but feeling that way towards someone so important in his life was a risk he wasn't interested in taking. He wanted Naruto by his side long term but if the feelings weren't reciprocated he could lose everything so he avoided the emotions in the first place.

"Sasuke-Teme, what do you think I should go as?" Naruto enquired whist rummaging through costume racks. He pulled out multiple costumes in which Sasuke refused to reply to with an answer as he was preoccupied by his own messy thoughts. "Superman... Hulk... Pharoh... Frankenstein... Oh! Sasuke these match your hair colour!" Naruto then picked up a pair of black cat ears, walked over to the preoccupied Sasuke and popped them on his head. Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his seat in absolute shock with a large blush upon his face. "Oh you like them do you?" Naruto asked as he bent down to be face to face with Sasuke. Each other's lips a few inches apart from one another. Naruto continued, "You look so cute Sasuke" then continued to move his head next to Sasuke then give a little lick behind his ear.

Sasuke snapped into awareness when he woke up to what was going on outside of his head, "GET OFF ME DOBE" asserted Sasuke pushing off Naruto then walking over to another rack of costumes to hide the hard on starting to grow. " _Oh man this is not good, just find an outfit and get into a change room where you can sort out your little...problem..."_ Sasuke eventually found a costume he'd consider wearing tonight even though he'd rather wear his normal clothes but his friends would never have it. Captain Jack Sparrow. Sasuke could related to the detached aloof Pirate so he could approve to his mimicry of him. Before he could make it to the dressing room to sort out the other evident problem Naruto grabbed his costume, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front counter.

"You idiot, I haven't even tried it on yet" Sasuke sneered, "yeah but you may go back on it and end up buying nothing if I give you time to think about it Baka, I know you" Naruto replied. Naruto then shoved his hand down the back pocket of Sasukes jeans and grabbed his wallet. Sasuke let out a tiny moan, the cash register clerk and both boys eyes widened. Sasuke quickly smashed his hand over his mouth, _"stupid stupid drugs, I'm making a fool out of myself in public and it's all Narutos fault, I'll never forgive him."_ Sasuke then stormed out of the store leaving his wallet, costume and Naruto behind. He needed to get somewhere fast, the closest place to his current location was Sakuras house. He sent Naruto a text letting him know to meet him there. He just needed some space from his best friend he was feeling uncommon yet alluring feelings about.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweetest Ass

" _Why is everyone staring at me?"_ Sasuke thought in a paranoid state walking down the street. He had forgotten to take the cat ears off and was as flushed as a tomato due to the drugs effects. He turned the corner onto Sakuras street and walked over to the house. Usually he was welcome through the front door by her parents but in the state he was in due to the ecstasy he thought it was a better option to sneak in through he window. For some reason, it was much easier than normal to scale up her balcony to he window... _"I assume these drugs increase stamina, hmm useful"_ then he remembered what Naruto said about it being a love drug, _"oh I guess that's handy then."_ Sasuke then chuckled to himself as he lent on Saukras window sill, then he realised he laughed out loud and covered his mouth again in shame. " _Stupid drugs"._

"Did you just giggle Sasuke?" Sasuke nearly fell down the balcony at the shock of hearing Sakuras voice. _"Is the Dobe always on this drug? Is that why he's this dopey and clumsy?"_ "Hey Sakura I need your help" Sasuke said facing out the window attempting to hide his flushed and bothered state. Sakura noticed the cat ears and found them to be absolutely adorable on Sasuke but didn't mention anything as thought it would be funny if he hadn't noticed yet (which he hadn't) and continued wearing them throughout the day, a real contrast to his hard and cold character.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Naruto spiked my brownies with ecstasy and now I'm... feeling things... we were out in public... and I'm uncomfortable" Sasuke confessed. "Awww Naruto, he got to you first, I also got you a little gift." Sakura stood up from her computer desk, went to her bedside table and pulled out a little baggie of white powder. "I got us a bag of cocaine for tonight so we could all loosen up and have little fun" she said. _"She's just as bad as the Dobe, what is with these guys and trying to break down my walls and expose me to the world today?"_

"Stop thinking Sasuke and come have some" Sakura said as she tipped a small amount out onto the glass her iPad, "it's your birthday gift, it doesn't last very long I swear." She began cutting it up into lines and rolled up a note. "Sakura no, I'm already having a hard time controlling myself under the influence of the ecstasy, I came to you for help but you're as bad as Naruto" he snapped back. She then snorted a line by herself and stood up. Sasuke stiffened as she stood from her chair. Usually she was seen as a friend, mostly plutonic even though she used to have an intense crush on Sasuke as a kid. But now, Sasukes senses were being drawn to parts of Sakura he usually stayed ignorant to. Sakura and he had a close and PLUTONIC relationship, sure her caring made him feel much more close and intimate with her but similar to Naruto he didn't want to act on anything in the fear of losing it all. _"Stupid stupid drugs, this is becoming impossible."_ He looked her up and down, she had gotten quite curvy since their childhood and high school days. Her breasts weren't huge but they were very perky, her ass on the other hand... she thickened out during college. She had a thicc plump ass that Sasuke was paying a large amount of attention to at that point in time.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?" she purred at him taking a few steps closer. Sasuke felt like his insides had melted when she addressed him with the "-kun" he hadn't heard in quite a few years. "I'm warning you Sakura, I'm not myself at the moment and I can't promise that I will have much self control over my actions if you make a move..." he warned. "Not yourself? Or more-so yourself? Don't you feel more free and open to be your true self Sasuke-kun?" she seductively communicated as she moved closer. When she finally paced herself to be standing in front of Sasuke she tugged down on the zipper of the hoodie he was wearing and slipped it off. By this point Sasukes face was flushing but this time he didn't hide it. Even though he thought he didn't want it, at this point in time he really wanted it and was willing to abandon his current stance on their friendship to fully experience the hormones the drug was pumping through his system.

Due to the coke she seemed to take charge and began to underdress him, she took off his shirt and took a few seconds to appreciate the beautiful tattoos he had on his left arm and his well worked body. He was lean cuisine but still toned as all hell. He had a killer body and Sakura was taking all of it in. She moved in to start kissing and licking up Sasukes neck and behind his ear also leaving a few light kisses along his collarbone. Sasuke let out a little growl of pleasure and as they both looked down they could see that Sasukes little problem had arisen once again. Sakura then smashed her lips onto Sasukes and he returned the gesture. It was quite a slobbery mess from what Sasuke had experienced in comparison to his past but he wasn't sure if it was his fault or hers, either way he'd blame the drugs.

Sakura then slid her hand down Sasukes chest to his lower abdomen and started stroking above his pants line. Sasuke looked deep into her eyes and gave her a nod of approval to continue on. "Your eyes are the size of the moon Sasuke, you're feeling it for sure right now. You want some fun?" "Please Sakura, I can't handle this feeling anymore and I need some release. You look so delicious standing there I could get on my knees and beg you to get it on with me right now" Sasuke mumbled in a sexy husky voice. " _These drugs will be the death of me. This is so humiliating but I need this so bad right now"_ Sakura then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans the slid her hand down his briefs and grabbed onto his member. He moaned in pleasure finally achieving some of the pleasure he had craved for the past two hours. Just as she started pumping the next thing they both heard was "TEMMMMEEEE, SAKKKUURRAAA, IM DOWNSTAIRS LET ME IN!" "Naruto" they both expressed in a really frustrated tone. "We'll finish this later" Sakura asserted as she left the room to go let Naruto in down stairs. Sasuke threw his clothes back on and sat on the chair at her desk still frustrated about this ever growing problem. _"Quit fucking with my birthday Naruto... I just wanted a quiet day and now I'm in a nightmare"_


	4. Chapter 4: Grind up on me

Naruto and Sakura walked back into the room and noticed Sasuke glaring out the window looking unimpressed. "Hey Teme hows it going? Having a good birthday so far?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke snapped back to look at him and gave him a glare for the ages. "Well you forgot your outfit, so I picked it up for you. I assume you want your wallet back too" Naruto giggled, "oh and you've seemed to have forgotten about these.." Naruto said as he lifted the cat ears off Sasukes head. Sasuke blushed and looked away angrily. "Let's all get ready for tonight, I'll pump some tunes" said Sakura. As the music started playing Sasuke felt an irresistible erge to dance but not wanting so show it in front of the others, he instead settled for just tapping his foot. "Sasuke! I see you're still feeling the effects of the ecstasy, makes you wanna dance! Speaking of, Sakura would you like a brownie of the MDMA kind?" "Yes please Naruto! I've also got a baggie of goods for later" she replied waving the cocaine in her fingers.

Next they both tugged Sasuke up to dance, they knew he wanted to. He was resistant to their pull but that didn't stop them practically dragging him up. "It's just us Sasuke, it's your birthday so you should get a little loose" Sakura purred in his ear. " _God she is so irresistible right now. Same with this need to dance, my body feels in sync with every beat and I just want to move. But I don't want to look like a fool, I don't dance. I don't jig. But should I?"_ Sakura began grinding up again the front of Sasuke in a seductive manner. Her thick ass pushing against his manhood. Sasuke gave in to his urge to dance and put his hand on her hips and began swaying at a similar pace grinding up against her too. At this point he was engrossed in the music and the dancing that he forgot Naruto was even there.

Naruto then came up behind Sasuke and started dancing also, putting one hand on Sasukes waist and the other wrapped around his chest. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and let her hands start wandering too. Sasuke was in pure bliss, he didn't care about consequences by this point, he only wanted to keep feeling this unfamiliar feeling. While Sasukes eyes were closed Sakura and Naruto looked at one another and came to a silent agreement about where they would take the night. Sakura pulled off Sasukes shirt and started kissing across his collar bone, Naruto started kissing and licking the nape of his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a little moan in which Naruto and Sakura had a silent giggle towards one another. They slowly backed away as they knew the song was coming to an end and they didn't want to give Sasuke his main gift just yet.

As the song ended Sasuke opened his eyes and drifted back to awareness. _"These two are a bloody tease, so many times tonight they've made me hard and nothing has been done about it."_ Their three costumes were hanging up on the wardrobe ready to be put on. Sakura was going in what Sasuke assumed to be a nurse outfit, although any nurse that wore a outfit like that to work would surely be fired. Naruto was going as a fireman, once again the outfit representing half of what the uniform would be. Sasuke came to a realisation real fast "NARUTO, WHERE IS MY CAPTAIN JACK COSTUME?" "It's so out of date that I got you a better outfit Sasuke" Naruto snickered.

Sasukes outfit was now a sexy samurai outfit, Sasuke didn't mind the idea of a samurai but this one had a lot of open chest and seemed rather seductive. Not armor, just the kimono with the sword, arm guards and shoes. "It suits you Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura. "It's unrealistic" Sasuke said bluntly, "but I guess I have no choice at this point." "All these costumes are unrealistic, it's a party not a career role play day" Sakura giggled back at him. "Well whatever I just have to stop by home before we go out anywhere and drop in to let Kakashi know what's going on tonight" Sasuke said harshly as he picked up his jumper and made his may downstairs "I'll be back in about 45 minutes."

After Sasuke was gone Naruto and Sakura began discussing Sasuke. "Geez his first time being on ecstasy and he's all over the place. He keeps on trying to fight his feelings and keep himself closed up. Maybe the idea of hard partying tonight was a bad choice." Naruto started. Sakura began to reply "I don't know, I think if we can just get him to express his true feeling for one night he'll be more open to us from then on out, maybe if you didn't trick him into taking it and change his costume on him he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with this. Baka." "Oh please Sakura, as if he'd open himself up by choice. Guy and Asuma did the same thing to Kakashi on his 21st birthday and it worked wonders. It's not an every day thing, just a special occasion." Naruto replied back.

Sakura then switched the conversation over "Well onto the topic of what we're going to do tonight, I want that part of Sasuke. We were in the middle of getting started when you rocked up here." "Pssht he only did that because of how I got him there before at the costume shop. He wants me more I'm pretty sure. I thought we came to a silent agreement earlier anyway. If he wants it, we can both have him." Naruto stated. "Only if he wants it though, and no more spiking him with trick drugs. If he wants more he can choose to take more, if he wants one of both of us, he can choose to do so. No more tricks and traps Naruto" said Sakura sternly. "Fine!" replied Naruto, "now let's check in with the others about tonight in the group chat."


	5. Chapter 5: Talk it out

After splashing his face with water at a bubbler on his walk home Sasuke felt the effects of the ecstasy fading and normality back within reach. _"Thank goodness, I wasn't ready for that experience. I'm not sure if I enjoyed it or hated it. It made me feel things, I don't want to feel things let alone think about the truth behind those feelings. Today my relationships with Naruto and Sakura have changed, I'm not sure what to think or feel. Whether to play ignorant to them or embrace them."_ As Sasuke reached the front gate to his house Kakashi opened up the front door, "you seem to be experiencing some cognitive dissonance" _"Damn it Kakashi can see through me like glass"_ "Happy birthday, Come inside and let's chat." Kakashi said as he lifted up a bag of weed. "Now this I can get in on" Sasuke sighed with relief and a small smirk.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat on their chairs on the back balcony and began rolling some blunts. "So what's been going on Sasuke? You seem confused" asked Kakashi as he lit the blunt, took two puffs and passed it to Sasuke. Before Sasuke replied he took a few large draws from the blunt and exhaled, becoming calm and more at ease compared to the after effects of the brownies. "I got spiked with ecstasy by Naruto earlier on today then Naruto and Sakura began fucking with my head." "How so?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke took another few long draws then passed the blunt back to Kakashi. "Naruto was getting really physically close and seems to be interested in me in a way I'm not sure I reciprocate. Then he switched my outfit for a raunchy samurai get up. Then Sakura was also doing the same thing, she's bought cocaine and had some then got rather too close and I'm not sure how to feel about that either. They are my two closest friends and I don't want to throw that away for a night of potential mistakes. I'm not sure what I want..." Sasuke answered.

As Kakashi passed the joint back to Sasuke he began to share the similar story of his 21st "When I was a bit younger my friends were frustrated because I kept my walls up so high and so wide that no one truely knew who I was. I didn't share my thoughts and feelings and it led to a lack of connection and understanding with the people around me. On my 21st Guy decided it was a good idea to put party pills, or whatever you kids call them nowadays, into my drink to liven me up. I was furious the next day when I realised what he did but I also had one of the greatest nights of my life. I spent a few hours that night expressing myself to my friends and felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I no longer carried my struggle alone, they understood where I was coming from then on out. I hated that it took a little push from a psychoactive substance to get me there but I'm happy it happened."

Sasuke passed the blunt back to Kakashi, this was the longest paragraph Sasuke had ever heard Kakashi talk for but he was very appreciative. "Thank you Kakashi, I think I know what I want to do now." Both of them continued to sit on the balcony and watch the sun go down while enjoying each other's company silently. As the joint was nearly finished Kakashi mentioned some useful information to Sasuke, "I'm not going to be home tonight either, heading over to Ankos house. I'll leave the key in the hiding spot for if you'll need it tonight" "Thank you Kakashi" Sasuke said as he got up from his seat and started walking back inside.

Sasuke walked to his room and sat on his bed and thought for a bit. " _I don't know if I can do this. I just want to bail and keep things the same. But Kakashi said he felt better after a night out of his complete control. Maybe I could use it... maybe I could lose everything. It's a risk really."_ He slowly got up and moved into the bathroom to have a shower. Sasuke continued thinking as the hot water blasted down on his bare skin " _I think I could go down that path with Sakura but I'm not sure if I could with Naruto, even more so I don't know how things would play out with both. I don't want to have one and lose the other. Then again, maybe if I just lose myself for a night it can all be excused. I could claim it as an accident or mistake... but what if that hurts them? I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know that I will party hard tonight at least. Not just for them but for myself."_ As he hopped out of the shower, he dressed into some clean clothes, grabbed a bottle of tequila and bourbon from the liquor cabinet and yelled a farewell to Kakashi as he left for Sakuras house again. _"Here we go I guess..."_


	6. Chapter 6: Shotgun smoke

Sasuke returned to Sakuras house, even though he was stoned he stormed through the front door this time like a man on a mission. Sakuras parents didn't even notice. As he walked up stairs he stormed into Sakuras room where Naruto and Sakura were perfecting their costumes for the night and slammed down a few shot glasses. Without saying a word he filled them with tequila, passed them to the other two and lifted it in the air, "a toast to a great and wild birthday" Sasuke said as he downed the shot. After finishing their shots, Naruto exclaimed "AYYYY TEME! You're down for a good night?" "Where are those brownies Naruto?" Sasuke asked as a reply with a small smirk on his face pouring another 3 shots.

After munching down another brownie and a few more shots Sasuke was in a comfy place. The effect of the drugs were much more pleasurable when he embraced them. He lacked negative emotions and began to only feel love and happiness for his fellow two companions. After changing into his samurai costume he lay down with his back flat on the bed as he felt a little dizzy. A much more chilled out song came on Sakuras speaker and Sasuke once again felt like he had synced up to the sound of the music. Sakura and Naruto joined him and layed down on the bed with the tops of their heads nearly touching. "Hope your birthday is okay so far Sasuke" Sakura said quietly, Naruto followed he statement "I'm sorry if I crossed some boundaries with you earlier today. I just wanted you to have a good day."

"I'm thankful." Sasuke said clearly influenced by the cocktail of substance he had in his body, "I keep to myself so much and block you guys out on the regular yet you still stand by me and support me. I don't do much for you guys, I don't say much to you guys, I don't go out of my way to spend time with you guys but you've always made the effort for me." Naruto and Sakura faces were in shock hearing such things from Sasuke but they didn't dare interrupt him while he was in the flow. "I act like I don't care about anything but I really care about you guys and if I lost you two I don't know what I'd do with myself. You pull me out of despair, you make me feel like I have purpose. You push me into to places I don't necessarily want to go but I need to go. I appreciate the care, friendship and love you guys give to me and even though I can't express it back properly I just wanted you guys to know I'm thankful." He then let out a sign of relief. _"Kakashi was right, it really does take a load off your shoulders..."_

Next thing Sasuke knew he was covered by two heavy humans. Sakura and Naruto were both on top of him giving him a huge hug. He lay there for a bit before reciprocating the hug and pulling them in close to him. He knew in that second how he felt about them in the bigger picture. While Sasuke has his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with watery eyes secretly communicating a cheer for the success in their mission to open Sasuke up a bit. They just wanted to party hard with him but instead they got something much more deep and precious. They lay there for a few more minutes just snuggling and listening to the music.

"You guys want a joint?" Sasuke asked. "Sure why not" Sakura replied even though she wasn't really a pot smoker herself, but in this moment everything was different. Sasuke got up and moved over to Sakuras desk and started rolling up. They made their way over to the balcony and sat in a circle on the tiles. Sasuke felt something new come over him, this weird sexual confidence alongside a thirsty arousal. He breathed in a huge puff of smoke from the joint and leaned in over to Sakura, his lips less than a cm away from hers. She blushed as she realised he was shot gunning the smoke so she opened her lips slightly and Sasuke locked his in with hers and breathed in the smoke. As he pulled away Sakura exhaled with a huge blush across her face, she looked over towards Sasuke who had is head tilted to the side looking at her with deep lustful eyes and a smirk to die for. He was practically radiating sexual energy, where did this Sasuke come from?

Naruto noticed and wanted in, so he grabbed the joint off Sasuke and inhaled the smoke, as he went to turn towards Sasuke to shot gun it to him he was in for a shock. Sasuke was already up in his face staring deep into his eyes waiting for Naruto to shot gun it to him, Naruto felt himself starting to get hard. As their lips locked they didnt part like they were supposed to. Sasuke didn't inhale the smoke and instead French kissed Naruto as a few seconds. As their lips parted Naruto forgot about exhaling the smoke and began coughing up what was left. As he was coughing Sakura went in for the kill and leaned over Sasukes lap to start kissing him like he had just kissed Naruto. Naruto felt a tiny bit jealous so he leaned over Sasukes lap too wanting to be eaten by the dark raven Sasuke. Sasuke satisfied both mouths begging for attention the best he could, eventually it turned into a three way kiss. Although it was sloppy and messy, they didn't seem to care as they were all extremely turned on by this point.

Sasuke still feeling sexually confident moved both of his hand down to each of their hot spots. He slid his hand up Sakuras nurse dress and under her panties and began rubbing her clit recieving moans of agreement in return, he slid his other hand down Narutos fireman pants to start stroking his hard member. Naruto also moaned to signify his enjoyment in the task. Sasuke started smirking as he watched his two friends become undone at his touch right in front of him at the same time. He was hoping that no one could see them on the back balcony of Sakuras room but at the same time he didn't care that much at this point either. Sakura moved up closer to Sasuke began kissing across his collarbone, up his neck, across his jaw then on his lips as he pleasured her clit. Naruto decided it was a good idea to do the same on the other side.

Sasuke thought if they were going to step it up he was going to step it up too. Sasuke started by moving his thumb onto Sakuras clit while inserting two fingers into her dripping wet core and began thrusting in a out making her thighs shake. He then wrapped his hand around Narutos cock and started pumping it. He was skilled, being left handed he learned to use both hands effectively and it was coming in handy now. He sped up on Naruto and Naruto started panting and moaning, he sped up on Sakura and she began to grind and ride on his fingers wanting more. Neither of them had enough control to be able to satisfy Sasuke back at this point but he didn't care. He enjoyed the view of his two friends getting off on his talent. Naruto was the one to come first, he grunted as his cum sprayed out onto the tiles then rested his back against the wall in exhaustion. Sakura wasn't too far behind as she reached her climax and came all over Sasukes fingers inside of her. Sasuke pulled up his fingers and stuck them inside her mouth for her to lick clean. She then leaned back against the balcony railing recovering from such an exhilarating feeling.

Sasuke picked up the joint and finished it off, "You two are so cute" he purred at them before standing up and walking back into the room and pouring more shots, "we should probably make our way to the party soon yes?" Sasuke asked in a cheeky yet seductive tone. Sakura and Naruto once again exchanged looks to communicate, but this time a different message. Seems as though Sasuke was the one running the show now, not them. They were in for a wild night ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Party time

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stumbled up the street, arms around one another in their costumes. It was cold but these three were long past feeling the cold, their bodies were radiating heat from intoxication. The initial party was at Ino's house but they were planning to hit the clubs afterwards. Sasuke stood in the middle with Sakura on his left and naruto on his right, Naruto loosely carrying the bourbon in his hand. "I'm ya rright hand man Saaaasuke, neverr forrget" Naruto slurred out in his friends ear, "love you brooo." The three had finished the tequila bottle back at Sakuras place and were still well dinging on the ecstasy. Sakura slipped her hand under Sasukes samurai gown and stroked his chest, "mmm so warm" she purred out at him.

As they turned the corner they ran into Shikimaru who was also rather wasted and puffing on a joint rolled with green alien papers. "Sup guys, happy birthday Sasuke" he said as he lined up next to Naruto and passed along the joint. "Ayyy Shika-*hiccup*-maru, nice outfit. What are you exactly? *hiccup*" said Naruto best he could. "I'm a gladiator...but I left my sword at home" he replied, Naruto then giggled and mumbled "Temari would disagree heh heh..." under his breath. "I heard that Naruto. I'm not sure she's even coming tonight. She's got a presentation in her enviro subject tomorrow and she seemed really stressed out. She's not even talking to me at the moment. Apparently I'm distracting, what a drag." Shikimaru explained, "Awww you're just sour because you have to get yourself now heh heh *hiccup*" said Naruto. "Shut up Dobe" Sasuke groaned out in drunk frustration. "Ehh I guess it's your birthday so I gotta follow through, *hiccup* only bc I like you so much heh heh" he slurred out.

Shikimaru looked over at Naruto with a confused look on his face, Sasukes cheeks became slightly flushed. "He's shitfaced isn't he?" asked Shikimaru, "we all are, we've got a variety of substances to party with tonight" Sakura replied still hanging under Sasukes arm with a smirk. "Nice, I bought some nangs for later too, as my contribution" Shikimaru shared as he opened his bag to reveal a few beer, some weed and some bulbs. As they approached the house, they saw a few familiar faces, Hinata was dressed as Cleopatera the Egyptian queen and Shino was dressed as what Sasuke assumed was the terminator. Hinata was looking the other way so Naruto made his chance to come and sneak up on her and scare her, he slowly walked up and Shinos mouth turned into a frown as he saw what was going on. Naruto jumped out in from of Hinata in his fireman costume and screamed "AYYY baby you're so hot you're on fire and I'm here to help" followed with a wink. "I don't think your hose is big enough to be capable of the job Dobe" Sasuke insulted playfully as he walked past smirking. Hinatas face turned bright red and she ran off around the corner. "Quit scaring people off Naruto, it's Sasuke birthday not Halloween" Sakura said frustrated as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Awww but she's so cute" Naruto complained as he was dragged behind her.

When they got inside they walked down the hall past the lounge room where Tenten as Princess Leia was helping Lee dressed as Pickle do a handstand on the beer keg as he sculled it down, with Neji sitting in the background watching the entertainment in a Jedi costume, " _probably qui-gon"_ Sasuke thought in appreciation of the reference. The house had a lot of people from college there, most already too drunk to wish Sasuke a happy birthday. He preferred it that way though. When they reached the Kitchen, Kiba dressed as a Viking was irritating Ino who was dressed as a bunny. "Fuck off Kiba" yelled Ino as he tried to grab her little bunny tail again. Shikimaru grabbed his hand and pushed it away, "go annoy someone else you perv, I don't think she's interested." Ino thanked Shikimaru and poured up everyone a drink. "Happy birthday Sasuke-Kun, I see Sakura has claimed you for the night" she said slightly jealous of the image of Sasuke draping his arm around Sakuras waist. "You're wrong, there's more than enough of Teme to go around *hiccup*" Naruto giggled out.

Ino smirked, "it's alright, Sai is my interest of the night" then directed her finger towards Sai and Choji playing beer pong with Choji slaying the game. Sai was dressed as Zoro and Choji as the Hulk. Sakura whispered in Sasukes ear, "let's take Naruto, Shikimaru and Ino and go do some blow (cocaine) up in her room, your special birthday treat..." Sasuke nodded in interest and gathered up the select people on the sly so they didn't need share it out too much. They walked up the bedroom and then told Sasuke to wait outside the door for a second as the others went inside to prepare something. A few minutes passed and Naruto called him in. As he stepped in he saw something that in his current state of intoxication looked like beautiful art, an image he never expected to see and never wanted to forget. Ino and Sakura were on all fours next to each other on the bed with their ass cheeks out on show with a line of cocaine on the peak of each cheek. The two girls who had seemed to have already had some Coke and were giggling on the bed. Sasuke walked up and took the note out of Shikimarus hand. "Happy birthday Sasuke-kuuun" they moaned out at him as he approached them with a huge grin on his face. Possibly the biggest grin they had even seen Sasuke pull.


	8. Chapter 8: Dancefloor PDA

Sasuke snorted the two lines off each girls ass cheek, and felt a rush to his head. He hadn't tried the drug in a really long time. He couldn't help but spank Sakuras cheek playfully. Naruto went next with a huge grin on his face. "Yessss Sakura-chaaaaan" Naruto slurred out, Sakura just rolled her eyes at the comment. After Naruto was done the girls sat back up and fixed their outfit. Shikimaru went and racked up some more lines over on Inos desk staying loyal to his girl Temari. After they were all done and well and truely pumping they fumbled out the room and down the stairs to the dance floor that was pumping. Behind the DJ decks, Kiba was spinning disks with some heavy bass beats. Shikimaru sat down on the couch and started rolling a joint, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ino joined all the others on the dance floor.

Sai, being the slightly socially awkward soul he is, did the fishing rod dance move towards Ino. Ino, being the love struck soul she is, played along with Sai being pulled in by the fishing line to dance with him. It wasn't long before they were making out heavily on the dance floor, they both shuffled over to Naruto and asked if Sai could have a brownie in which Naruto happily shared the love. Hinata noticed what was going on and asked Ino if she could ask Naruto to give her one too. Naruto noticed what was going on and walked over, "Hinata! How are you doing this evening?" "Ummmm... I'm pretty good, I like everyones outfits" she replied shyly. "Do you have any brownies to spare for this cutie?" Ino asked Naruto with a wink. "Why yes, I actually saved one for you Hinata, but I wasn't sure if you were into this stuff so I didn't want to push it..." he said, "ooooh but you'd spike Sasuke right?" Ino said with her arms crossed. "Bakasuke (stupid Sasuke) doesn't count, I had to trick him into it to make his birthday better" Naruto blurted out. "Whatever, just make sure both of you drink plenty of water and stay safe" Ino said as she made her way back over to Sai.

Sasuke and Sakura were still on the dance floor showing moves that would only appear with Coke confidence. The music Kiba was spinning was tribal sounding electronic music with heavy bass drum beats. Slowly everyone made a dance circle around them and they wildly, yet impressively moved their limbs in time with the music. Naruto saw this and in experiencing his FOMO (fear of missing out) he moved into the circle with them and began dancing with them, almost instantly in sync with their vibe. Sasuke had the biggest grin any of them would probably ever see on him again. _"I don't care of everyone sees me right now, I feel free. I feel happy. This is my moment at my party on my day," h_ e thought as he continued to dance to his hearts content. Sasuke was so engrossed in the dancing he didn't even notice that the individual grinding up against him was no longer Sakura but Naruto. Naruto and Sakura for tonight had transcended their friend status into Sasukes lovers and being as fucked up as he was he didn't care who saw. He grabbed Naruto, turned him around and locked lips with him inserting his tongue and exploring his mouth. He felt a tongue licking and kissing the nape of his neck who he assumed was Sakura.

Hinata looked from the distance looking flushed and shocked. But she had also started feeling the effects of the ecstasy in the brownies so slightly understood what was going on. She wasn't quite sure of what she should do. She really liked Naruto but she also understood the relationship he had with Sasuke and how she could never replace that. But she could be something else. This was her first time trying ecstasy so wasn't familiar with the feelings but she was enjoying it, it was giving her courage so she decided to embrace it for Naruto. She walked up to the scene of the three getting intimate on the dance floor and stood behind Naruto and began to attempt copying Sakura who was still ravishing Sasukes sweet spots on his neck. She wasn't used to doing things like this but she really didn't want to get forgotten by Naruto, the drugs were enhancing the love and passion she felt to the point where she broke through her fears of social anxiety temporarily. Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke to figure out who was behind him kissing him, he was not disappointed to turn around and find Hinata behind him. In fact Naruto was slightly shocked she was joining in on such raunchy public play.

That didn't mean everyone else wasn't shocked, especially Hinatas cousin Neji who wasn't sure whether to watch or vomit outside. Everyone at the party could get the vibes they were putting out but it was getting a little odd. Ino walked up and broke them all apart saying "Get a room guys. Literally, if you need to finish this business you started you can use my room because it's starting to get a little weird out here in front of everyone. You guys are pretty fucked up by the looks of it, like other people are drunk but this is quite private business I think..." she then smiled sedcutively and winked saying "you nasty freaks." Naruto then walked over to his bag and pulled out about 10 more ecstasy brownies and gave them to Ino, "pass these around, then everyone will be on the same level and we won't have a problem" he said with a smirk.

Sasuke then walked past with Sakura comfortably dangling over his shoulder and grabbed Narutos arm saying "lets go Dobe" point upstairs to Inos room. "Oh you really want to do this?" Naruto asked with a grin, "damn straight, you in or out?" Replied Sakura. Naruto then looked over to Hinata who stood back and wasn't sure about what she was going to do. "Hinata, wanna come with?" Naruto asked holding out a hand to her, "I-i might just go get..ummm... another drink. Maybe later?" She replied not sure of what to do in this situation. Unlike the other 3 she was a virgin and wasn't sure about jumping directly into the deep end before learning how to swim. "Okay I'll see you later then, let me know if you need anything" Naruto said with a smile followed by a big hug then continued followed Sasuke and Sakura upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Oral fixations

Sasuke flopped Sakura onto the bed, Naruto closed the door behind him as he entered the room and lay down on the bed next to Sakura. Sakura then pulled out her baggie of cocaine again and asked "you boys want a little of this before we begin? It gives you the confidence to do aaaaanything" then winked. "I'm down" replied Naruto quite fast and Sasuke just nodded his head. As Sakura was making lines for them, Sasuke started thinking about the circumstance he was currently in. _"Okay, this is where we're at. Sure we've all had our own sexual experiences but with each other... these two are my best friends... can I really fuck with them like this? Can I really fuck them? Will this change everything? I didn't think Naruto was down for boy on boy stuff, how far can we go before it gets weird? What about Hinata? Am I doing the wrong thing here? Will I wake and regret everything? What if I can't do this and make a fool of myself?..."_ Sakura noticed that Sasuke was stuck in his own thoughts again so she grabbed the bourbon they had brought with them from Inos bedside table and walked upto Sasuke, "less thinking and more fun" she said as she opened the bottle up and handed it to him.

Sasuke began to scull the bourbon, Sakuras eyes widened and she yelled "Not like that! That's too much!" and forced the bottle away from him. Sasuke replied with a hiccup and started wobbling towards the cocaine. Naruto grabbed the bottle from Sakura and followed suit wanting to be on the same level of his best friend he was about to have intimate experiences with. After Sasuke had finished snorting the drugs he walked over to Sakura and began to make out with her on the bed, Naruto walked over and snorted a line too then jumped on the bed and started kissing Sakuras neck. Sakura peeled off the top half of Sasukes outfit and tugged at Naruto to take his top off too, in return Sasuke unzipped the small nurses outfit she was wearing to reveal a sexy set of black lingerie just asking him to ravish her. Sasuke also pulled off Narutos pants and pushed him down on the bed next to Sakura, "now now now, what shall I do with you two?" he said looking down upon them with charm that could kill. He then tugged down Sakuras panties and Narutos briefs and made some commands "Sakura please suck Narutos cock while I eat you out", Sakura began licking and sucking on Narutos knob and then Sasuke slowly made his way down to Sakuras wet spot. It was dripping wet and she was so horny Sasuke could see her sweet spot was just begging for attention.

"Naruto, while I'm tasting Sakura and she's tasting you, maybe you can taste me" he said as he removed the rest of his outfit. Naruto began to mirror Sakuras behaviour and started to lick and suck Sasukes thick cock. Sasuke began by licking Sakuras clit and entering two fingers deep inside her pussy. At this point Sakura began to feel really hot and horny so she began to suck faster and deeper on Narutos cock resulting in Naruto taking Sasukes cock inside his mouth faster and deeper. Sasuke then plunged his tongue deep into her wet spot and began to tongue fuck her sending insane sensations through Sakuras body, she was so impressed and felt so much pleasure she couldn't help but let out a long moan around Narutos cock. This made Naruto push his cock deeper down her throat in return making him moan. Naruto began to thrust down her throat slowly building up speed, Sasuke saw this sneaky move of his and followed suit in Narutos mouth. Sasuke moved his thumb up to Sakuras clit as he pushed his tongue in and out of her pussy in a talented manner, she was beginning to tighten up so he knew that she was close. Naruto had also stopped sucking Sasuke as much as before and began moaning increasingly throughout the blow job indicating that he too was also very close to coming.

Sasuke could feel himself getting dizzy and recognised that the straight liquor had just began to hit him and he didn't have much more time before he became trashed and unable to keep in such control in this situation, he was about to go wild. Sasuke decided to help Sakura finish off by switching back to pumping his fingers in and out of her and licking her clit but this time he gave a clit a little but hard bite and tug resulting in her body convulsing in pleasure and her juices following out onto Sasukes tongue which he happily lapped up. A few seconds after this Naruto pulled his cock out of Sakuras mouth and released his load all over her chest. The two lay there catching their breath forms second and enjoying the post climax bliss. Sasuke feeling incredibly dizzy and out of order layed back on the bed next to them looking at them both with pleading eyes. He hadn't come and he wanted some special birthday attention. Sasuke felt himself begin to become selfish similar to a child. Naruto and Sakura knew it was time to take charge and give their best friend/lover a good night and take it all the way.


	10. Chapter 10: Naruto (yaoi)

yaoi section, skip to next chapter for hetero lemon if this isn't your thing*

Sasukes head was spinning and he wasn't 100% sure of what was going on but he didn't mind, he felt really good. Now Sasuke was a top so he did the fucking and got his dick sucked, Naruto was happy to play as his bottom for the night. Sakura passed Naruto the lube and a condom, Naruto slipped the condom on Sasuke and asked Sakura for some help. Sakura placed some lube on her fingers and moved her hand to Narutos behind to start stretching him out as Naruto pumped Sasukes cock, he started panting as Sakura moved her fingers in and out. Naruto had heard about the male G spot but this was his first time experiencing it and he was enjoying it. "You haven't even jumped on his dick yet Naruto and you look like you're about to come" she giggled at him. Naruto moaned in return, he was a little concerned as there was a significant size difference between Sakuras fingers and Sasukes dick.

"He's a bit fucked up isn't he?" Naruto asked, "you watch, as soon as you slide down on his cock that boy will have a revival" she replied with a grin. Naruto pulled himself from Sakuras fingers and positioned himself above Sasukes member, "Sasuke are you ready?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and realised what was going on and grinned, "as ready as I'll ever be Dobe." Naruto then started inching himself down Sasukes length taking it slow so it wasn't too painful. Sasuke was getting impatient, "you ready Naruto?" "No Teme don't do it I swear to Go..." Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke thrusted upwards into Narutos hole. Naruto yelped out in pain and Sasuke sat up to hug and hold him in place to adjust. "Let me know when you're ready" Sasuke purred into Narutos ear then made a look at Sakura to come over and join. Naruto nodded his head reluctantly but ready for the next step of the adventure.

Sasuke slowly started pumping in and out of Naruto, at first it was extremely painful but slowly became pleasurable, Naruto started moaning and bouncing up and down himself on Sasukes length. "Fuck Naruto that is so good, mind if we go a bit faster?" Sasuke asked, in reply Naruto started riding his cock faster, Sasuke lent back and rolled back his head and moaned in pleasure. Sakura moved behind Naruto and grabbed his cock and started pumping it while he was riding Sasuke. The pleasure felt unbearable and he felt himself getting close again, the closer he got the more he tightened up around Sasuke. Sasuke as response started thrusting faster into Naruto hitting his g spot at an impressive speed, Narutos eyes started watering and he was almost drooling at the pure pleasure he was experiencing. Sasuke let Naruto know "I'm going to change positions soon", "I'm about to cum Sasuke" Naruto whined out. "Good thing I'm fucking you then" Sasuke replied with an evil smirk. He was ready to get down and dirty. Sakura kept tugging at Naruto until he hit his climax and came all over his own stomach.

Sakura passed Naruto a towel to clean up but Sasuke stopped her hand and threw the towel away. He pushed Sakura against the head of the bed and used the pillow cases to bind her hands to bed head posts, she happily complied excited for whatever he had planned in that dirty mind of his. He opened her legs and placed Narutos head between them, then sat Naruto up in doggy position. "I expect you know what to do" Sasuke said to a worn out Naruto, Naruto and Sakura have had a previous foreplay mess around 2 years eariler when they were fucked up at a party so they weren't bothered at the idea of playing with each other, especially under the influence of substance. Naruto began to eat Sakura out and Sakura let out a long moan as he was also skilled with his tongue, Sasuke positioned himself behind Naruto, applied a new condom and started entering him once again. Naruto moaned in to Sakuras pussy before getting back to work on it again entering a few fingers for further pleasure. Narutos other hand reached around to grab and squeeze her thick ass as he ate her out.

Sakura was getting close once again, Sasuke saw this and wanted to keep up so he began to thrust into Naruto hard and fast making it slightly difficult, but not impossible for him to continue his work on Sakura. Sasuke loved the feeling of Narutos little hole fitting his cock deep inside it, the warmth and tightness bringing him close to his desired sensation. "Ugghhh I'm about to come" Sasuke moaned, "come inside of me" Naruto mumbled through Sakuras pussy. Naruto moved his thumb upto her clit and began rubbing fast and hard making her back arch and bringing her to edge. Hearing those words sent Sasuke over the edge and he came into Narutos ass into the condom and fell back onto the bed just in time to see Sakura, who was panting and groaning wildly, squirt all over Narutos face. Naruto sat up and untied her from the bed.

Sasuke tied the condom up, threw it in the bin and walked over to pick up the towel and threw it to the others to clean up. "Well that was something" Naruto said picking himself up and cleaning himself off. "We're not finished yet but let's have an intermission and smoke a joint" Sakura said unsatified that she has not received any dick from her two lovers yet. They sat on Inos balcony and sparked up the joint. "How was it Naruto?" Sasuke asked facing away from them due to holding a nervous blush on his face, sceptical about his performance. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and slide his hand down his V to touch his sex, "you're very good with this thing Teme, pity we haven't tried this sooner" he purred in Sasukes ear followed by a little nibble. Naruto, tired of being the bottom, turned to face Sakura and said "now now now, what are we going to do with you miss Sakura-chan?" Sakura started to blush and felt nervous yet excited, Sasuke turned around to face her with a smirk. His head full of ideas.


	11. Chapter 11: Yes Sakura-chan (heavylemon)

heavy threesome lemon, skip to next chapter to continue back onto the story*

Sasuke walked upto Sakura and began to kiss her neck and fondle her breast with his hand, massaging it in a way she really liked. Naruto followed suit and moved to the other side of her. Sasuke moved his hand down to her wet spot and entered a few fingers and slowly began pumping, Naruto started playing with her clit. Naruto grabbed her face and started locking lips with her, Sasuke turned her head the other way and stole her lips for himself and increased the speed he was pumping her with his fingers. When she moaned into his mouth he knew it was time to change things up. He picked Sakura up and moved her from the balcony over to the bed and put her on all fours. As he placed himself behind her, Naruto moved around to the front of her stroking his cock in front of his face. "Are you ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he applied a fresh condom on. Sakura nodded as she was too nervous to say anything. In seeing this Naruto passed her a rolled up note and brought a line of cocaine over for her to ingest for some powder courage, he passed the baggie over to Sasuke who made a little line on Sakuras back for Naruto and made a little line for himself up on Sakuras ass cheek again. After all three were finished snorting the coke, they were no longer nervous but instead excited for the event that was about to unfold. "Sasuke, set up my phone over there, I was to rewatch this all later" Sakura requested, Sasuke complied.

Naruto pushed his cock against Sakuras lips asking for entry, Sakura obliged and let him enter her mouth. Due to being on all fours, Naruto was able to push his cock deep down into her throat. She moaned in response and as he exited her mouth again she caught her breath then said "more please Naruto..." Naruto slipped it down her throat again and began thrusting. She played with his member using her tongue when he wasn't fuelled engorged into her mouth. Sasuke lined himself up with Sakuras pussy and rubbed it with his tip. " _This is it, I'm about to enter Sakura fully. No going back after this."_ He slowly entered her and she moaned in agreeance with the pleasure. He slowly began to pump in and out of her enjoying the feeling of her pussy closing in around his cock. " _So warm and smooth"_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes to focus on the physical feelings he was experiencing. She wasn't satisfied with his speed anymore so she began to bounce back onto his cock, Sasuke loved it and clearly received the message.

Sasuke grabbed Sakuras hips and buried himself as deep as possible inside her as he could push then began to thrust faster and faster smashing his huge cock into her tight hole. Her hips swayed in time with him to increase the effects of the pleasure. Sasuke reached around and started rubbing her clit to increase the satisfaction, she tightened around him when he did this and he loved it. Naruto let out a moan as Sakura moaned on his cock. Sasuke looked at Naruto as they were both pumping in and out of Sakura. "Sakura-chan you dirty little slut, you love the feeling of two cocks inside you once don't you?" Naruto seductively stated. Sasuke spanked her ass hard and added comments in himself, "I bet you'd just love to experience of both of your holes being filled at the same time?" He rubbed his finger over her other hole and she moaned in response to his statement. Sasuke took that moan as the answer yes so while still thrusting into her he grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers and entered them into her ass and began poking them in and out. Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled her mouth from Narutos cock and began screaming loudly with pleasure "YASSSS OH YES!"

Both of them could tell she was on the brink of orgasm so Naruto grabbed her tits and shoved his cock back down her throat roughly. Sasuke started slamming into her pussy as hard as he could and continued to finger her asshole. She tightened up around Sasuke before exploding on his cock and screaming on Narutos cock in her mouth. She fell down onto the bed in a heap, breathing heavily and enjoying the experience of the orgasm. Sasuke passed Naruto another condom and he slid it on. They both picked up Sakura and carried he over to window, moving the camera of her phone to follow. Sasuke placed himself behind Sakura and Naurto place himself in front of her and they held her up by her legs. "It's not over yet my beautiful cherry blossom" Sasuke whispered into Sakuras ear as she lent her head back onto Sasukes should still exhausted from the pleasure she just experienced. Slowly Sasuke lowered her holes onto his and Narutos cocks, Sasuke taking the back and Naruto taking the front. When they were fully inside her pussy and ass Naruto asked Sakura if she was ready. "Yesss, please fuck me in both holes until I can't feel my legs anymore. I want to come all over both of your cocks." That exactly when they wanted to hear, they didn't start easy, they started thrusting incredibly hard and deep into both of her holes.

Sakura was experiencing so much pleasure she couldn't help but start drooling a little as she felt her two best friends and part time lovers cocks hit great places deep inside her. Naruto and Sasuke could feel their cocks brushing up against each other through the wall inside of her. It felt so good for all of them, so they began to pick up pace while also bouncing Sakura up and down in time with this thrusts. Now this was what you call teamwork. Sakuras moans and groans were like a sweet sympathy to their ears, sounds of accomplishment and validation of the ability of their cocks. "Sakura, do you mind if I try something a little more risky?" Sasuke asked her, "do whatever you want to me Sasuke-kun, just keep fucking me pleeeeease" she replied. "Perfect" he growled darkly, "you're going to cum on both of our cocks at the same time..." swiftly he pulled out, applied a new condom, shifted her position slightly, stood behind her again but instead of entering her behind he entered her pussy while Naruto was already inside of there. As he entered she screamed out with pleasure as he stretched her to a new level. He began pumping in and out of her with Naruto but at different paces so her G spot was being hit twice as much. Sasuke grabbed onto one of the nipples and began to fondle, pull and squeeze roughly, Naruto grabbed the other one from the front with his mouth.

Sakura was enjoying the disrespectful dirty fucking she was receiving from Naruto and Sasuke, she once again was close and ready to explode on each of their cocks and began to tighten up. "Not yet Sakura, hold out for a few more minutes" Sasuke commanded, and like the dirty little slave slut she felt like at that point in time she obeyed. Naruto and Sasuke pumped in and out of her for a small while longer before being ready to pop. "I'm ready to come guys" Naruto grunted out, "me too" Sasuke confirmed, "are you ready Sakura?" "Yessss please come in me like the dirty little cum dumpster I am" she replied. The dirty talk motivated the two males to finish this with a bang. They began to thrust into her aggressively and she tightened around them, then they all hit the climax point at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto thrust into her one last and hard time and came inside their condoms, Sakura exploded all over their cocks again screaming out in pleasure. They all just stood their for a second, Sasuke and Naruto still inside of her, catching their breath and enjoying the mass load of pleasure they all just experience. Slowly they pulled out and placed Sakura on the bed to recover. They layed down on both sides of her and caught their breath. "We've been away for a while, lets shower up and head back down soon" Sasuke asserted, the other two make random sounds which he assumed to be in agreeance.


	12. Chapter 12: Return to the party

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made their way back downstairs feeling so light headed and satisfied. Naruto had forgotten sharing his brownies out with everyone so when they walked into the lounge room to find everyone all over each other it was a bit of a shock. Everybody was pinging on the ecstasy and the air smelt of sexual tension. Hands were all over each other and passion was everywhere you looked. Hinata walked up to Naruto looking incredibly flushed and intoxicated from a second brownie and more alcohol. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, this was her first proper kiss and she was loving it. Naruto was slightly surprised but reciprocated the attention. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and started exploring the cavern of her mouth. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura and walked past the scene smiling, happy that Hinata had finally gotten what she wanted. "We still heading out to the clubs?" Sasuke asked Sakura, "well we're supposed to, I'll go talk to Ino and we'll start rounding people up" she replied as she walked off to break up Ino and Sais heavy petting.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen to pour himself another drink. Kiba walked over to him and poured himself a drink also. "How do you do it man?" he asked Sasuke, "do what?" Sasuke asked in return. "You get whoever you please, everyone wants you. I would KILL to be you, even if it was only for one day." Kiba exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about" Sasuke replied as he picked up his drink and walked out the backyard to go and have a joint. " _It's because I'm not a seedy and desperate douchebag"_ Sasuke thought to himself as the true reply to Kibas question. Choji was out beside the pool so Sasuke pulled up beside him and lit his joint, he passed it to Choji. "How's your night so far?" Sasuke asked politely, "yeahhhh it's alright, Narutos brownies are something else I tell you what. I thought they were pot brownies" he replied. "Yeah I fell for the same trick earlier today hey" Sasuke snickered back. "Where are we headed out tonight?" Choji asked, "I'm thinking Mr. Wolf, quite an arty yet chilled out club. Has a smoking area attached so you don't have to leave the club every 15 minutes" Sasuke replied taking back the joint. "Nice, I'm keen" said Choji laying back in the pool chair relaxing to the sound of the music coming from inside. Back inside Hinata and Naruto were getting steamy.

Naruto had Hinata pressed up against the wall with her large tits pressed up against his chest. He loved big boobs, Sakura was pretty but Hinata truly had the goods. Naruto started moving his hand down between her legs but she closed them and shyly whispered "not here Naruto, I don't want to get seen" so he released her from the wall and took her out to the front balcony where they could be alone. He lifted her on top of the wall and opened her legs for his access. He slowly moved his face to her wet core and moved her panties to the side and began licking her clit. Hinata gasped and nearly fell back but Naruto caught her and continued his work. He moved one hand up her top to grab her left breast and began playing with her sensitive nipples, she moaned quietly and Naruto loved it. Hinata had never felt someone else between her legs before but she was happy it was Naruto. As Naruto began to insert his fingers she wasn't ready and started falling back again, Naruto went to catch her again but instead got pulled down with her. They fell a short meter into the bush below where Naruto had landed on top of her, head in her breasts. He rose his head giggling from the event and Hinata blushed profusely. She decided to be bold and reach down Narutos pants, Naruto stopped her hand and kissed her instead. "I want to save this for a later time, when it can be more special" he said to her not wanting to mention that he didn't think he could get it up in that moment from the work out his cock got before and not wanting to take her virginity directly after fucking his best friends. He valued her and didn't want to ruin things when they were only getting started. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep giving you more attention if it's alright?" He asked and Hinata nodded. He moved his head between her legs again and continued exploring.

Sakura had gathered everyone from the party up ready to leave for the clubs, except she couldn't find Naruto and Hinata. She walked out to Sasuke who was having a good laugh with Choji over a video they were watching on Facebook on Chojis phone. She smiled to see Sasuke laughing with a friend, she was happy he was enjoying his night and his depression wasn't messing with his head. "Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto anywhere? Everyone is ready to go and we can't find him or Hinata anywhere inside the house..." Sakura said, "he's probably not inside the house then, he's known for loving the fresh outdoors air on his ballsack" Sasuke said followed by a dorky giggle with Choji, they were so blazed. Sasuke stood up and began to walk around the house until he heard the bushes rustling in front of the balcony. He threw a stick in the bush and yelled out "come on Dobe, we're leaving for Mr. Wolf in 15 minutes." "FUCK YOU TEME. ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU ASS." Naruto screamed from the bushes, "Oh you want to talk about ass do you now Naruto?" Sasuke replied. Silence came from the bush, Sasuke walked away with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Everyone gathered in the lounge room fixing up their outfits, downing more alcohol and preparing to walk down to the city's centre for clubbing. When everyone was ready Ino led the way out the front door screaming "one, two, three, four, everybody out the door! Five, six, seven, eight, tonight Kiba will masterbate!" Kiba sent her a death glare for having so little hope in his ability to pull a female for the night. Everyone else had a little giggle, Naruto continued to chant "I don't know what I've been told, now Sasuke is mighty old, I don't know what they may say but we three went all the way!" Sasuke smacked Naruto over the head "none of that Dobe." Hinatas face covered itself with a blush, she had an idea of what was going on there but didn't want to intrude. She was thankful Naruto stopped her earlier after realising the events of the night and the respect he held for her.

The group Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikimaru, Ino, Choji, Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stumbled down the street together and started singing as a group obviously off their chops from the ecstasy and alcohol mix. "It's going to take a lot to drag me away from youuuuuu..." Kakashi walked onto the sidewalk from what Sasuke assumed was Ankos house and joined in from up the road, "there's nothing that a hundred men or more that can ever doooo..." " it's like the raaaains down in AAaafricaaaaa!" Sasuke walked upto him and passed him the joint. "How's your night Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. "It's going really well, you were right. Thanks for helping me take a step out of the comfort zone." Sasuke replied. Kakashi pulled him into a hug, he never really hugged Kakashi but he accepted it due to the both of them being intoxicated and in a happy place for once in their lives. "Stay safe okay?" Kakashi said as he walked back inside the house. The group continued on until they reached Mr. Wolf.


	13. Chapter 13: Mr Wolf

As they reached the door security asked for their IDs, they group was obviously fucked up but luckily the guard manning the door was an old friend of Sasukes family before they passed and wanted nothing more than to see Sasuke enjoy his birthday. "Oi Sasuke, I can see you are all a bit cooked, please behave yourselves so I don't get in trouble. Oh also, just a quick warning but Karin is in there. If things get messy send me a text and I'll come and sort it out but I'd prefer not to if you can avoid it" the security guard said to him. Sasuke suddenly frowned along with Sakura right beside him. You could say Karin was Sasukes friend but she also had a weird and kinda gross obsession with him, he knew she had a rough upbringing so he excused the weird behaviours as she is still a human deserving of respect and understood that a rough childhood can result in mental disorders and behavioural issues but she still creeped him out a bit. She lacked self control and that was always a drag for Sasuke. She had once given him a blow job at a party then continued to message him for months after almost every day even though he rarely replied.

As the crew walked upstairs towards the club they all posed in front of the purple fluorescent light that read "never fuck anyone crazier than yourself" for the photographer to take a big group photo for the night. As they walked up to the clubs top level everyone dispersed into their individual groups and did their own thing. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata walked up to the bar to order some drinks, "four vodka red bulls thanks!" Sakura yelled at the bartender over the pumping music. "Make that five!" yelled an annoying voice next to Sakura, as Sakura looked over and saw Karin she frowned but didn't tell the bartender otherwise. "Sasuke-kuuuun, happy birthdayyyy. I caaaant beliiieve you didn't inviiite me to yooour bday party" she slurred out at Sasuke obviously drunk. "I didn't organise it" he replied bluntly, trying to ignore the vibes she was sending his way. The bartender came back with four drinks "Karin, I can't serve you any more drinks. You're too drunk and need to air out for a while" she started whining and yelling at the bartender so Sakura dropped $50 in his pocket, told him to keep the $10 tip and walked away with the drinks and the others.

"I fucking hate her" Sakura said to Sasuke when they got down to the booth the sit down and enjoy their drinks. "Don't worry about her" Sasuke said as he smirked and slid his hand up her dress. "You just can't help yourself tonight can you?" she purred back at him. From afar Karin saw the hand movement of Sasuke fingering Sakura under the table and started storming up towards the booth. Before she could reach it, some seedy asshole dressed as a Viking stopped her in her path. "Hey, I'm Kiba. How are you tonight my sexy red fox?" he said to her trying to win over her better side. "I'm in your sociology class Kiba you asshole!" she yelled at him before spraying him with her glass of water that was originally intended for Sakuras face. Sakura smirked at the scene as she watched Karin storm off to who knows where (and who cared at this point). Kiba saved the night but she'd never let him know it.

After finishing their drinks Sakura invited the others to join her in the disabled bathroom to partake in the little bit of cocaine she had left. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata followed through. When faced with the cocaine, Hinata was nervous as she'd never tried before. "It's okay if you don't want to" Naruto said to Hinata not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "I-it's alright" she said quietly before snorting the line with the $100 note. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she said "WOW" very loudly, well loudly for Hinata. Sakura giggled a little at her volume she was using. "Oh wow I feel really good, I don't think I've ever felt this confident before. You guys are so great and I love you and I hope we can all be great friends. I'm sorry I'm so quiet but know I'm a good friend to have around. I want to spend more time with Naruto so I hope you two don't mind having me around more often. I'm a great cook and we can do dinner nights at mine and it will be great. Now that I've established this, let's get to that dance floor" Hinata blurted out quickly then grabbed Narutos hand and dragged him out. Naruto had a huge grin at seeing Hinata so open and vocal about her feelings. He was interested in spend more time with her for sure. Sasuke and Sakura were left in the bathroom laughing their asses off at the scene that just unfolded out in front of them. They've never seen Hinata like this and they doubt they would see much more of that side after this night.

As they made their way to the dance floor they passed the random bathtub Mr. Wolf had placed around the booths. Tenten and Neji were all over each other inside of it with tongues in each other's mouths. Lee was being dragged out of the club by Karin who had obviously chosen her victim for the night. Sai, Ino, Naruto and Hinata were all out on the dance floor dancing dirty and Kiba was still walking around trying to pick up. Shikimaru and Choji were sitting in booth rolling some joints and cigarettes for later. Sakura and Sasuke sat down next to Shikimaru who seemed a little sad. "You all good Shikimaru?" Sasuke asked, "yeah just missing Temari" he replied. Just then a beautiful figure wearing an angel costume walked up to the table, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, I've been very busy". Shikimaru looked up to see the beautiful angel face of his girlfriend Temari. "It's good to see you baby" he said to her standing up to kiss her. "Want to go outside and smoke this with me?" Temari nodded then they walked out to the smoking area with Choji following.

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the dance floor and joined Hinata and Naruto. They dirty danced for a while and had some fun on the dance floor, Naruto walked over to Sasuke "yo, lets go out for a smoke" and Sasuke nodded and followed him outside. Shikimaru, Temari, Ino, Sai and Choji were laughing their asses off, Konohamaru was a younger friend of Narutos who obviously snuck into the club underage and was out telling jokes to the others. "What always has smoking coming from it, is severely under serviced but when riding it, it will successfully drive you wherever you want you want?" he asked, "a shitty yet working car?" answered Choji, "No, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto blurted then out laughing his ass off. Konohamaru high fived Naruto also laughing his ass off. "Oh you would know Naruto" Sasuke mumbled, Konohamaru stopped laughing when he realised what he said. Sasuke chuckled. After a few more jokes and finishing their smokes, Sasuke and Naruto walked back inside to find Sakura and Hinata making out on the dance floor. Both instantly became hard and looked at one another, "my place?" Sasuke asked. "Perfect." Naruto replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or Dare?

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata said their farewells and thank yous to all of the crew that joined them that night and walked down to the exit. The security pulled Sasuke up at the door, "don't worry about Lee, I sent him home with my mate instead of crazy-Karin" "thank you for looking out for my mates" Sasuke replied. They ordered an uber and jumped in and rode back to Sasukes house. When they got there they stumbled out of the car and up to the door and found their way inside into the lounge room. Sasuke pulled out some shot glasses and a fresh bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet. Everyone sat in a circle and filled up the shot glasses, "Let's play truth or dare. If you pick truth, you've got to also take a shot" Naruto said, "If you want to skip a dare, two shots. I'll go first. Sasuke, truth or dare?" Sasuke picked up his shot and drank it, "truth" "Okay, do you have any regrets from tonight?" Naruto asked, "to be honest, I regret not doing everything that happened tonight earlier in my life but tonight I regret nothing. I've had a good time" Sasuke answered.

Sasuke continued, "Hinata truth or dare?" Hinata dunked a shot and replied with truth. "How does Narutos tongue feel?" Sasuke laughed out, Naruto slapped the back of his head saying "cheeky Sasuke is a cunt." Sasuke apologised and continued "Hinata, when did realise you liked Naruto?" Naruto and Hinata both blushed, "I started liking him back in primary school when he scared those bullies off for me" she answered honestly, Naruto leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sakura, truth or dare?" "Dare" Sakura answered, "I dare you to cart wheel down the street naked" Hinata giggled, "nice joke" Sakura said taking two shots. "Naruto, truth or dare?" "Dare for sure" he replied smirking, Sakura then gave him his dare, "I dare you to motorboat Hinata" she snickered. "Oh you dirty girl" Sasuke said taking another shot voluntarily. Naruto lifted Hinatas shirt over her head, "I'll one up it" Naruto said placing two shots within her cleavage and shoving his head in there using his mouth to fish them out and down them, then continued to rest his head on her chest. "Sasuke, truth or dare?" "Fuck it, dare" he answered. "I dare you to take a body shot from Sakura" he replied, Sasuke pulled Sakuras shirt off and layed her flat and poured a shot in her belly button and lapped it all up. Sakura shuddered from the tongue play he was doing.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked. "Dare" she replied. Sasuke who was clearly wasted by this point blurted out something he didn't even expect to hear himself say "suck on Hinatas big juicy tits." The other three looked at him surprised than back at Hinata who was blushing. She grabbed the tequila bottle, took a few swigs from it, placed it down on the table and removed her bra. Sakura also downed some of the tequila before crawling on all fours over to and on top of Hinata. Sakura grabbed one of her breasts in one hand and placed the nipple of the other in her mouth and started sucking and nibbling on it. Hinata moaned in pleasure while Sasuke and Naruto were getting really hard just by watching it unfold. The girls noticed and decided to play some more games with them as they were feeling it. Sakura still on top of Hinata looked up at her to ask "truth or dare Hinata?" "Dare" she replied seductively. "I dare you to put your fingers inside of me" Sakura purred out at her. Sakura unclipped her bra while Hinata removed Sakuras panties. Sakura opened her legs as Hinatas hands made their way to where she was dripping wet and ready for attention.

Slowly Hinata started fingering Sakura with two fingers and she loved it. "Sakura, truth of dare?" "Daarre" Sakura moaned out. "I dare you to finger me back" Hinata said. Sakura sat up to face her and removed her panties, they both began to finger each other and slowly sped up pace. They began moving in sync and practically riding each other's fingers. Each other then started stimulating each other's clits and they began moaning. They rubbed their tits up against each other as they got closer to coming, Sasuke and Naruto pulled their cocks out and began jerking off to the sight in front of them. "I dare you both to eat each other out!" Yelled Naruto. The girls quickly moved into a sixty nine position and continued, shortly after they both came to a climax and juices flowed out of their sweet pussies into each other's mouths. As they hopped off each other Sasuke and Naruto stole their girls mouths and tasted the juices of each other's lovers. It was a really dirty show.

Hinata not caring about whose go it was or to even bother offering a truth option faced Sasuke, "I dare you to give Naruto a handjob and get him off." Sasuke faced "Sakura, I dare you to blow me" he said with a cruel smile. "I dare myself to make out with Hinata" Naruto blurted out quite drunk. They were all over each other, Sakura with her lips wrapped around Sasukes cock, Sasukes hand jerking off Naruto and Hinata shoving her breasts into Narutos face for him to suck on. Sasuke was the first to come and came down Sakuras throat, shortly after Hinata lowered her head to Narutos dick to take his load in her mouth. After everyone had finished Sasuke suggested they take this upstairs. Everyone wobbled up there ready for a grand finale to a wild night.


	15. Chapter 15: Four is a crowd

Sasuke walked upstairs first and directed everyone into his bedroom. All four jumped onto the bed and started stripping completely. Naruto and Hinata made out on one side of the bed while Sasuke sat at the end of the bed with Sakura straddling his lap attacking his neck with her mouth. Sakura grinded her pussy against Sasukes member, Sasuke lifted her up and placed her down on top of his cock and started thrusting up into her. She moaned out with pleasure "yesss Sasuke... OH YES. YES YES YES!" Hinata looked over nervously at the two going at it then looked back at Naruto nervously. "You don't have to do it if you don't feel like it Hinata" Naruto reassured her. "I-i want thi-is Naruto" she replied. Naruto slipped on a condom and lined himself up with her wet slit, "are you ready?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. Hinata nodded and with that Naruto slipped inside her, as he entered her she arched her back in reaction to this new sensation. He didn't thrust at first and waited for her hole to stretch around his thick cock before continuing. When she seemed relaxed Naruto started thrusting slowly and she moaned out in pleasure. Sakura and Sasuke glanced back with a grin at hearing Hinata finally getting some, happy for her finally getting with Naruto.

Naruto began to speed up showing Hinata his true sexual abilities, she deserved only the best in his opinion. He put his hand under the arch of her back to lift her body slightly so he could thrust deeper and harder inside of her. With his other hand he began to rub her clit to help her reach her climax. Sasuke followed suit. Hinata and Sakura were moaning together, Sasuke and Naruto looking back at each other every now and then to see what the other was upto. Hinata was the first to come, Naruto dug his cock deep inside her as she tightened her walls around him, she then began to shake in pleasure and fell back onto the bed to ride the orgasm out. At seeing Hinata well and truely fucked, Sasuke felt himself even more aroused and began to thrust into Sakura even harder to match her with hinatas state. Sakura screamed out Sasukes name as she came all over his cock, Hinata looking up at her to watch her friend join her in the land of pleasure. Next Naruto and Sasuke stood up placing the girls next to one another lying down on the bed. Sasuke turned to Hinata and asked "do you mind if I fuck you for a while too Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke who she had always found very attractive but was loyal to her feelings for Naruto. She made up her mind, Naruto had been messing around with these two already anyway, turned back to Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "time to switch Dobe" he grinned.

Hinata and Sakura sat themselves next to each other in doggy style position bent over ready to be entered. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to each other just behind each of the girls entries, Sasuke entered first into Hinata who yelped out in shock and pleasure as he thrusted into her quite roughly. "Oh that's how it's going to be Sasuke?" Naruto said thrusting into Sakura quite hard and fast. Sakura just moaned out in absolute agreeance with his moves. The boys started thrusting aggressively into the girls getting competitive with each other. Sasuke pushed Hinatas face into the pillows and began to spank her so Naruto grabbed Sakuras hair and pulled her back to start nipping at her neck with his teeth. The girls were enjoying the dominated positions their were in, in acting so dirty the boys wanted to switch back to their original girl to get rough with them. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out, switched positions then reentered their respective lover. Sasuke flipped Sakura over, put her legs over his shoulders, held he back and picked her up then began to thrust into her while also pushing her body further down on his cock. Sakura could feel his dick inside of her at a depth that had never been hit before, she wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure she was feeling, mix of both really.

Naruto turned Hinata on her side, lifted one leg up over his shoulder and followed Sasukes moves. As they were fucking Sasuke had a new idea, he placed Sakura on top of Hinata and walked over to his cupboard. "Kiba gave this to me as prank present last year, I never thought I'd use it but here we are." Sasuke pulled out a packaged double ended dildo and opened it up. "Naruto, sit on the bed against the bed head and Hinata sit your ass around his cock riding reverse cowgirl style," he ordered. Hinata wasn't sure about trying anal but she also was extremely turned on and still felt the drugs so she didn't feel to bad about trying this. As Hinata slid down onto him she yelped out in pain again but adjusted shortly after. Sasuke walked up and entered one end of the dildo inside her pussy and thruster it in and out a few times, Hinata moaned out loving the feeling of double penetration. She never knew she'd end up in a situation like this but she didn't regret it. "Sakura, hop on top of Hinata and lean over her" Sasuke commanded, when Sakura was in place Sasuke entered the other end of the dildo into Sakuras pussy.

"Give that a ride girls" said Naruto, the girls started thrusting onto the dildo and began moaning as it moved back and forward inside of them as they both moved. Sasuke placed himself behind Sakuras ass ready to enter her spare hole. When he was in, Naruto and Sasuke began to thrust into their girls tight holes. Each thrust they made, the double ended dildo would move inside the girls too. After a few minutes of such dirty fucking Sasuke wanted more moaning from the girls. "Hinata and Sakura, rub each other's clits. Naruto lets squeeze some," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura nipples and began roughly squeezing, pinching and tugging. Naruto followed suit and shortly after the girls started tightening up ready to explode again. Both the boys became close to cumming as the girls tightened around them. They used the little energy they had left to roughly penetrate the girls asses before squirting their juices all up inside of them. The two girls screamed as they both creamed on the ended of the double ended dildo. Sasuke pulled out and removed the dildo. He switched the ends around and place the ends covered in juices into each girls mouth. "Suck it clean" he commanded and they complied. "This was a great birthday" Sasuke stated with a smile before beginning to feel dizzy. The room started spinning for Sasuke and he lost his footing and began to fall. Next thing he knew everything was blank.


	16. Chapter 16 - Family matters

Sasuke squinted his eyes as he slowly awoke, _where am I?_ he questioned himself. As his vision became clearer he realised where he was. The hospital. _Damn it how did I end up here?_ He thought sitting up. He looked up and saw Naruto snoozing at the end of his bed so Sasuke nudged the blondes head with his foot. "Oi wake up idiot" he groaned, still in pain from god knows what. Naruto slowly gained consciousness and then his expression turned to a thankful as he realised Sasuke was okay. "Sasuke! You're awake! Finally, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Naruto continued on like this for a minute or so. When he stopped going on as much Sasuke enquired, "how on earth did I end up here?"

The doctor walked in, "because you took too many elicit substances last night, happy birthday uchiha". The doctor looked pissed. Kakashi knocked on the door and walked in after Sasuke gave a nod, "Hey, I'm sorry I encouraged such behaviour, I didn't think you'd end up in here" Kakashi apologised. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still resting at the end of the bed then back up at Kakashi, "I have no regrets" Sasuke replied, Kakashi gave a small smile and leaned against the wall. "Irresponsible..." the doctor mumbled as he walked out. "I've got a letter for you Sasuke, I was told to give this to you when you became an adult" Kakashi stated as he pulled a letter out of his pocket. Sasuke went to climb out of bed but stopped and hissed in pain when he realised how much any movement hurt at this point in time, "okay maybe I have a little bit of regret...".

Naruto walked up and playfully snatched the letter from Kakashi and brought it over to Sasuke beginning to open it. "Fuck off, that's mine to open you idiot" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. "Thought opening it might be a bit too painful for you Sas" Naruto tormented. Sasuke opened up the letter and gave it a read. "So Kakashi, you're saying I got left behind all this money and you never told me" Sasuke said irritated as he glared over at who was supposed to be his caregiver. "Yeah but part of the contract was not to tell you until later and when you're ready to go work in the business. Uchi Corp. is very a serious business and you've got to be ready to handle it. Adulthood was the marker your parents set," Kakashi replied then continued, "when you are ready you'll have to spend the next year or so travelling to the different countries Uchi Corp. resides in meeting your new associates and to begin running the business."

"What?! I haven't even finished college yet and you're expecting me to drop everything and everyone to go run a huge business I didn't even know I had anything to do with?" Sasuke snapped at him, then looked at Naruto who had his head faced down to the ground by this point. Sasukes heart began to hurt, he couldn't. He just could not leave Naruto and Sakura behind. He could not leave this life he lived so comfortably in to pick up a life he never thought he'd end up in. Could he? Should he? Would he? Sasuke had no idea what to choose at this point. The sadness he found in Naruto sitting at the end of the bed made him want to throw this whole family inheritance behind. Naruto then looked up and he was smiling at Sasuke. "I'm really happy for you man. You're so lucky! You get to travel the world and live luxuriously, dude just think of all the big titty bitties..." Naruto said while smiling at him. Sasuke knew it was fake but he could understand he had Narutos support in whatever choice he made. And he couldn't even start thinking about explaining the situation to Sakura, after the weekend they had all just had how could he just abandon everyone? The heart monitor started beeping faster and Sasuke seemed to have started panicking a bit.

Kakashi rushed upto the side of the bed, "are you okay Sasuke? I'm sorry I should have waited until you were better but the plane is leaving in two days..." Naruto started yelling "What if he doesn't want to go? He's not just some chess piece in a board game!" Sasuke interrupted "NARUTO please... I need to think about this." Kakashi continued, "I'm just the messenger, Sasuke you're welcome to keep living with me and decline the invite. You'll still have the fortune but your share or the Corp. will be sold off. I support whatever choice you make" then he left the room giving Sasuke space to think. Naruto stared over at Sasuke, he saw something in Sasukes eyes, he saw confusion and doubt. "You can do anything you put your mind to Sasuke, you're intelligent and skilled" Naruto quietly spoke as he inched up closer to Sasuke before dipping his head down to kiss him. After their lips parted they stared into each other's eyes "...please just don't forget about me." "How could I ever?" Sasuke replied looking deep into his eyes with a small grin.

As Naruto sat back down some of the squad knocked on the door and piled in. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru and Sai. After the all fussed over Sasuke and made sure he was alright he decided to talk to them about the near future. "Hey guys..." he started, "I have to talk about something serious. In two days time I have to leave for Japan to deal with some family business now I'm an adult. I'll need to visit a few countries so I may be away for a while. I also really wanted to thank you for giving my such a fantastic birthday yesterday. I'm sorry to follow it up with some bad news..." Everyone looked a little sad yet supportive, everyone except Sakura, who like Naruto before, was facing the ground. Sasuke had no idea what to say to her, Naruto started herding everyone except Sakura out the door, "I think they need some time to speak..." Sasuke began to address Sakura, "I'm sorry, it's just what I have to do right now. I feel as thought I have a responsibility to uphold the family name and this isn't the worst opportunity in my life either..." "It's fine, I understand" she interrupted. She then exited the room angrily before the tears started pouring. Sasuke sighed and rested down into his blankets again.


	17. Chapter 17 - Return

**~Time Skip~ 18 months later...**

Sasuke pulled up to his new home in his old town. He was full of regret as he had been so busy he had barely any contact with his friend the past year and a half. He was now a successful millionaire business man and after training up and taking back over he had built a new mansion home and headquarters of his business back in the place he called home. At one point in the first 3 months of his leave he tried to fly Naruto over but he was just too busy to find time in the schedule. Now he was in charge he could make his own schedule. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should contact anyone and let them know he is back or if he should keep to himself after pretty much abandoning his friendships for work and the family's honour. He felt like he made the right decision to leave but he hated the way he ended things, especially with Sakura. He should have chased her when she ran out that door, he should have contacted her while overseas, he should have done almost anything other than nothing. But then he was also frustrated that she wasn't as supportive as Naruto. Naruto was the one person he was not nervous to see again. He was too friendly and cherished his bond with Sasuke too much to let this get between them.

Sasuke opened up the huge mansion doors to his new home, when inside he was exactly who he wanted to see sitting on the stairs waiting for his arrival. Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto looked taller and buffer, he looked like a goddamn snack. Sasuke had also grown taller and gained some muscle but he was always a lean figure unlike the broad and strong looking Naruto he saw before him. "Welcome back Sasuke" said Kakashi lighting up a joint and passing it over to him. Before he could reach over and grab it Narutos hands were wrapped around his waist and Sasuke was pulled into a huge hug. "Hello Bastard, you moody fuck. Thanks for all the update over the last 3 years..." he said grinning, "it was only 18 months Naruto and I posted updates on instagram" Sasuke replied pulling himself out of Narutos death grip hug and taking the joint from Kakashi for a draw. "Ahhh fuck you, they were just pictures of random tourist attractions from all over the world, how have you actually been?" Naruto asked back. "I've been... busy. Let's go to the bar I got put in upstairs and have a drink together to talk," Sasuke started "ahh actually I'm needed down town for a little something" Kakashi said as he excused himself, "but I did move in upstairs last week so I'll see you again soon and we can catch up." "Wait wha-" Sasuke began before Kakashi closed the door behind him. "Yeah whatever, hey Sasuke let's get a drink like you suggested," said Naruto beginning to walk upstairs.

After pouring a bourbon and coke for he and Naruto, Sasuke began to open up a little about the past while, "it's just full on, so much money and so many things to do to keep everything running smoothly. It's not difficult but just a lot of work. How's things here? How's Hinata?" "Aww yeah... that's... ummm I don't know. Her family doesn't seem to be too happy with her seeing me. I haven't really done much after finishing college so they think I can't really take care of her and I can! I just... I don't know. It's a big step to take, I'm not that good at getting close to people and picking up the cues." Naruto started rambling. Sasuke topped up his glass and they kept chatting and drinking. "I assume you want a job Naruto?" Sasuke said condescendingly with a smirk. "Psshht no I don't need your charity... also I've moved in upstairs too. Sorry Sasuke." "Oh my fucking go-" Sasuke was about to go off when he heard a knock at the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto angrily, "who did you tell I was here?" "Go check" he replied with a cheeky grin. Sasuke was already a few drinks in and was not ready for whatever his hometown had to throw at him today. And it was a lot. As he open the door he saw all his hometown cohort; Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Choji and Shikimaru. Hell, even Konohamaru was there with his little mates that had grown a bit since he'd last saw them. But no Sakura. "Welcome back Sasuke!" They all yelled out. Sasuke put on a small smile and ushered everyone upstairs to the bar where Naruto was pouring shots.

After a few more drinks Sasuke thought he may pull out a little gift, something he got quite easily in the business work. "Oh you didn't Sasuke!" Ino yelled out as she saw Sasuke pull out an 8 ball of cocaine from his luggage. Sasuke was just keen to get fucked up enough to not think about Sakura right now and this had been his acquired coping mechanism over the past while. Everybody had a few lines and Kiba turned up and took over the music. An hour had passed and the house had a lot more people than Sasuke remembered but he was too intoxicated to care. He lay on the couch with Naruto curled up next to him with a bong in his hand. "Sasuke want a cone?" Naruto asked looking up at him with cute yet bloodshot eyes. "Yeah okay" Sasuke said taking the bong off him and taking out the cone piece to fill. As Sasuke smoked the bong, Naruto thought it would be a good idea to chat to him honestly, "hey Sasuke, you're looking really good after your time away. Have you still got certain tastes in your preferred pallet? Say tastes for a certain ramen ingredient but in the form of a me?" He said with a little giggle. Sasuke nearly popped the cherry on his conepiece when he heard that. Naruto was still interested in that way? Or was it just the substances talking again? Either way Sasuke had his interests sparked. After blowing out the smoke he pulled Naruto up and dragged him to where his new room was suppose to be.


End file.
